dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberrystar
"The truth has been told! Thunderclan is not responsible for the death of your warrior! Understood?" — Strawberrystar to Depthstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 7 Strawberrystar is a speckled reddish-ginger and cream she-cat with amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Strawberryspots is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as deputy of ThunderClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Iceslide recognizes Strawberryspots sitting at the base of the great rock with the other deputies, her eyes narrow as she studies the cats around her. Raventuft seems awkward around her, and Iceslide is amused, noting that from what he's heard, Strawberryspots isn't the friendliest cat. Even among her clan, she's said to be bossy and have a tongue as sharp as a thorn. When Frostedcloud joins the deputies and sits near her, she shoots him a glare. When ShadowClan finally arrives and Pinetail joins the other deputies, Strawberryspots scowls at her, asking if she was counting frogs. Pinetail coolly responds that perhaps she should be counting the thorns she so clearly has in her rear. Strawberryspots's jaw drops and her eyes glare with anger, but Pinetail ignores her as she growls. Firetail hisses to Iceslide that he can't believe Pinetail said that and didn't get her fur clawed off. Iceslide purrs that if any cat is a match for Strawberryspots, it's Pinetail. - Chapter 17 When Iceslide and the rest of RiverClan arrive at the gathering, ThunderClan and ShadowClan are already gathered. Though unnamed, Strawberryspots is sitting among the roots of the great oaks beside Pinetail. After Stormstar makes several ShadowClan announcements, Strawberryspots snorts "That's all, is it?" loudly from among the deputies. A moment later, a ball of snow flies into the back of her head, and she spins, shaking snow from her back and asking who did that, eyes flaring. The warriors behind her give nothing away, and Iceslide has to hold back from chuckling in amusement. He silently notes that whoever did that is amazing. - Chapter 27 When Stormstar announces Pinetail's death, even Strawberryspots looks solemn, despite having butted heads with Pinetail many times. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Strawberrystar is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as leader of Thunderclan. - Chapter 5 When the clan believes that a ThunderClan warrior killed Maplefur, Depthstar tells Poisonedsap that he will confront Strawberrystar with this accusation at the next gathering. - Chapter 7 When ThunderClan arrives at the gathering, Snowfalcon and Strawberrystar lead the group. Bloodpaw whispers to Swiftpaw and asks if Snowfalcon is the leader. Swiftpaw says no and tells him it's the deputy, Snowfalcon. He tells him that the she-cat with him is Strawberrystar. As Strawberrystar weaves her way through the crowd, Ravenstar greets her and says he trusts that the prey is running well in ThunderClan. She snaps "Wouldn't you like to know?" as she leaps onto the rock and joins them. Bloodpaw is startled by her attitude and comments that he thought she'd be a lot nicer with a name like Strawberrystar, and Swiftpaw lets out an amused purr. Ravenstar doesn't respond to her and only flicks an ear as she settles beside Gladestar. Depthstar dips his head in greeting, but Strawberrystar only glances at him. Bloodpaw murmurs that she's really rude. Swiftpaw nods and adds that she's the cat Depthstar is going to accuse of murder. Strawberrystar says "Well?" and growls impatiently, saying let's get started before her paws freeze. Frostedstat mutters under his breath "We wouldn't want that, now would we?". When Ravenstar speaks, he says that prey is running well in SkyClan, shooting Strawberrystar a glance before continuing. After Gladestar speaks, Strawberrystar and Depthstar both step forward to speak at the same time, and for a moment, both cats glare at each other, as though silently debating on who will speak first. Then Strawberrystar growls and steps back, lashing her tail as he speaks. After Depthstar announces Bloodpaw, Strawberrystar echoes the name in a scowl and rises to her paws, glaring at Depthstar. She points out that he came here a few moons ago with a "Revengepaw". She sneers and asks what kind of names he's giving these cats these days, and if ShadowClan has gone rogue. Depthstar's fur bristles before he forces it flat again, glaring at her steadily as he growls at her not to question him and his clan. He adds that she should start questioning her own clan. Strawberrystar bristles and asks what that's supposed to mean. Depthstar turns his attention to the cats below and announces that several moons ago, one of their warriors, Maplefur, was found dead on ThunderClan's side of the border. As the cats begin murmuring anxiously below, Depthstar goes on to say he has considered alternatives, but there's no other explanation. He narrows his eyes at Strawberrystar, and her eyes light with disbelief as she hisses and asks if he's accusing her warriors of murder. Depthstar says yes. Strawberrystar is furious, her tail fluffed up twice its size, and hisses in Depthstar's face, saying he must be out of his mind to accuse them like this, as ThunderClan cats don't break the warrior code. Depthstar lashes his tail as he says that one of her warriors must confess. He adds that she's always been too proud of her clan, but must admit that not all of her warriors are-. He's cut off and Strawberrystar tells him to not dare call her warriors disloyal. She unsheathes her claws. The other leaders are noted to have been watching this debate quietly. But they seem to realize that things are about to get nasty. Frostedstar says "Enough" and steps between them, reminding them that this is a truce and there will be no violence. He says for every cat to just tell the truth. Strawberrystar says the truth has been told and pushes past Frostedstar to face Depthstar, spitting that ThunderClan is not responsible for the death of his warrior, asking if that's understood. Depthstar hesitates and meets her flaring gaze calmly before agreeing, saying that perhaps he was wrong. Strawberrystar agrees that he's very wrong and spins around, declaring that the gathering is over, and she has nothing to say. When Poisonedsap asks Depthstar why he backed down, he glances at her and replies that he knows Strawberrystar and believes that her reaction shows that ThunderClan is innocent. A rogue must have killed Maplefur on ThunderClan territory. - Chapter 8 When Milkblaze's body is found with ThunderClan scent on him, Poisonedsap tells Depthstar that Strawberrystar is a liar, her warriors are murderers, and they must attack at once. - Chapter 10 During the battle, Strawberrystar furiously screeches Depthstar's name, and most cats pause to see what's happening. Bloodpaw turns to see Depthstar and Strawberrystar facing each other on the highrock. Bloodpaw notes that he thought he'd seen her angry at the gathering, but today, she looks absolutely enraged. Her fur is fluffed up, causing her to look twice her size. She asks Depthstar what in StarClan's name he thinks he's doing, screeching out each word. Depthstar's tail lashes as he glares at her and hisses that two of his warriors have been killed by ThunderClan cats, and they will not stand for it any longer. Strawberrystar angrily pushes her face close to Depthstar's and furiously snarls that they never touched his warriors, calling him a stupid mange-pelted excuse for a leader. With a screech, she lunges at him, grasping his neck and rolling him off the highrock. Depthstar slashes her shoulder, and as they fight, the battle continues. After seeing that Hickoryroot has been killed, Strawberrystar is staring at the body, clearly stunned. After a moment, she swings her head to Depthstar, anger lighting her eyes as she asks how he could allow his warriors to do such a thing, calling him a murderer. Depthstar snarls that he could ask her the same thing. Strawberrystar's eyes blaze with fury as she screeches at him to get out of her camp. Depthstar holds her furious gaze, then yowls to his clan that the battle has been won. Strawberrystar hisses at him as he leaps down from the highrock and heads for the thorn tunnel, waving his tail for his clan to follow. - Chapter 11 During Bloodpaw's dream, he expects to see the other leaders on the great rock with him, but he's alone. - Chapter 14 When Bloodpaw is explaining to the ThunderClan guards what happened, Strawberrystar asks what's going on. He freezes as she emerges from the thorn tunnel and narrows her eyes at him, asking why a ShadowClan apprentice is on their territory. Bloodpaw greets her and dips his head respectfully, aware of her sharp tongue and knowing that one word could rub her the wrong way. He explains that there was an attack at highstones, Starfaith is dead, and Dewstorm is barely holding on. Strawberrystar twitches an ear and asks how this is ThunderClan's problem. Bloodpaw's heart pounds as he tells her Depthstar sent him to fetch Spicewhisker, staring at her nervously. He asks if he can come to save Dewstorm. Strawberrystar snorts and asks if he thinks she's going to lend her medicine cat to ShadowClan after they accused them of murder, launched an unjustified attack against them, and killed one of her warriors. Bloodpaw desperately pleads with her, but she growls at him to get off her territory before she lets her warriors tear him apart. Bloodpaw's fur bristles with fear, but he stands his ground and says that if she doesn't do something, ShadowClan will be left without a medicine cat, and StarClan would not allow this. Strawberrystar waves her tail in signal, and the guards stalk toward Bloodpaw, who braces himself. Spicewhisker says Strawberrystar's name and appears at her side. After Bloodpaw confirms his story, Spicewhisker starts toward him, but Strawberrystar stretches her paw out in front of him and glares at him, asking what he thinks he's doing. Spicewhisker blinks and says he needs to save Dewstorm. Strawberrystar bares her teeth and hisses that they won't do any favors for ShadowClan after that attacked them and accused them of murder. Bloodpaw hesitantly steps forward and begs Strawberrystar to listen to him, stating that ShadowClan regrets the attack. Strawberrystar's eyes flash with surprise, and she flicks an ear, waiting for him to go on. Bloodpaw trembles nervously as he says after tonight's attack, it has to have been a rogue that killed their warriors. On behalf of ShadowClan, he apologizes and asks for forgiveness, and to not let Dewstorm suffer for their mistakes. Strawberrystar is quiet for a moment as though reflecting on his words. Spicewhisker is looking at her calmly and says that she knows he rarely disobeys her, but he will not let Dewstorm die, as he's a fellow medicine cat. Bloodpaw stares at her hopefully, silently pleading with her. At last, she murmurs agreement to let Spicewhisker go. She steps aside as Spicewhisker pads forward to meet Bloodpaw. After Dewstorm is saved, Depthstar comments to Spicewhisker that he's surprised Strawberrystar allowed him to go after the battle. Spicewhisker tells him that Bloodpaw explained how it was rogues who killed their cats and he apologized on ShadowClan's behalf. Bloodpaw freezes as Depthstar's eyes flash with surprise and expects him to be angry. But Depthstar thanks him and says that he always questioned whether attacking ThunderClan was right. After tonight's attack, he's fairly certain that Maplefur and Milkblaze were killed by rogues, just as Hawkfeather and Starfaith were. He meant to tell Strawberrystar this at the next gathering and apologize for their actions. He tips his head as he states that Bloodpaw did it for him, and at a time when their relations with ThunderClan needed to be mended. He thanks him. - Chapter 23 The clans hold an emergency gathering to discuss the attack on the medicine cats two nights ago. After Ravenstar says Ryeheart was nearly killed, Strawberrystar tells him not to forget about Spicewhisker, who is still on the brink of joining StarClan. Frostedstar tells she and Ravenstar they should be grateful their medicine cats are alive. When Ravenstar suggests they attack these cats at once, Strawberrystar calls him a mouse brain, reminding him that they have no idea who these cats are or where they live. She is irritated when Dewstorm leaps onto the great rock to speak. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Strawberrystar is listed under Allegiances as leader of ThunderClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Strawberrystar is listed under Allegiances as leader of ThunderClan. Quotes "About time! What were you doing, counting frogs?" -Strawberryspots to Pinetail in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "Well? Let's get started before my paws freeze!" -Strawberrystar to the other leaders in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 7 ''-'' "Bloodpaw? Really, Depthstar? You came here a few moons ago with a Revengepaw! What kind of names are you giving your cats these days? Has ShadowClan gone rogue?" -Strawberrystar to Depthstar about Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 7 - "You must be out of your mind to accuse us like this! ThunderClan cats do not break the warrior code!" -Strawberrystar to Depthstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 7 - "Don't you dare call my warriors disloyal!" -Strawberrystar to Depthstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 7 - "The truth has been told! ThunderClan is not responsible for the death of your warrior! Understood?" -Strawberrystar to Depthstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 7 - "We never touched your warriors! You stupid, mange-pelted excuse for a leader!" -Strawberrystar to Depthstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 10 - "How could you allow your warriors to do such a thing? Murderer!" -Strawberrystar to Depthstar after Hickoryroot is killed in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 10 - "Get out of my camp! Now!" -Strawberrystar to Depthstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 10 - "You think I'm going to lend my medicine cat to ShadowClan? The clan who accused my clan of murder, and launched an unjustified attack on us? Killed one of my warriors?" -Strawberrystar to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 - "Get off my territory, apprentice. Before I let my warriors tear you apart." -Strawberrystar to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 - "We will not do any favors for ShadowClan! Not after they attacked us and accused us of murder!" -Strawberrystar to Spicewhisker in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 - "And don't forget about Spicewhisker! He's still on the brink of joining StarClan!" -Strawberrystar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 23 - "And how do you suppose we do that, mouse brain? We have no idea who these cats are, or where they live!" -Strawberrystar to Ravenstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 23 Gallery image18.jpg| Strawberrystar's design Character Development and Origins In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, she would have been mates with Oaktuft, and her warrior name would have been Strawberryglaze. In another draft, she was the mother of Leopardpool and Foxflash.Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Thunderclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters